Ghost In The Gutter
by nanetys
Summary: Longo, triste, melancólico, silencioso. Onde estava Sakura? .:TORNEIO SAKURA NO AI 2009:. .:Sasuke & Sakura:.


_**Disclaimer: **Vocês ainda acham que Naruto me pertence?_

**Fanfic escrita para o Concurso Sakura no Ai 2009.**

**Fanart:** Sussurros de um fantasma.

**

* * *

**

Ghost In The Gutter

_Aflição dura essa noite  
Vou pegar esse pedaço de você  
E segurar por toda a eternidade  
Por apenas um segundo me sinto completo  
Enquanto você voou através de mim_

_(FlyLeaf – _Sorrow_)_

-

Fazia sol. Não estava muito quente, mas estava ensolarado. Céu azul, límpido, sem uma única nuvem que o estragasse. As árvores pareciam ainda mais verdes naquele dia. E é impressão minha ou tem mais pássaros do que o normal, aqui? Não sei. Talvez seja impressão minha. Talvez o dia não esteja assim tão mais lindo do que o normal – talvez eu apenas esteja prestando mais atenção às coisas assim ditas "belas". Ou talvez eu esteja apenas tentando provar a mim mesmo que as coisas estão melhores sem _ela_.

Todos esses pensamentos passam muito rápido pela minha cabeça – é aquele tipo de coisa que parece se desenrolar sozinha no seu cérebro, e em um segundo está pronto. Como se você não as tivesse pensado, e sim sentido; e depois apenas se deu conta do que sentiu. Confuso, eu sei. Acontece que eu mesmo não consigo diferenciar mais o que se passa na minha cabeça e o que se passa no meu peito.

Curioso que eu esteja em um cemitério.

**X**

Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, mas eu não me lembro muito bem dela nessa época. Acho que se o cabelo dela não fosse rosa – e, portanto, _ligeiramente_ chamativo – eu nem saberia que ela existia. Mas ela, definitivamente, sabia de mim. Naquela época, ela ainda era um bebê chorão – tímida e insegura. Alguma coisa a ver com a testa dela, não sei. Eu já disse, não prestava atenção nela. Estava muito ocupado tentando honrar meu sobrenome para isso. Porém, acredito que a mudança na personalidade dela – de alguém insegura a uma garota extrovertida – teve uma grande relação com sua amizade com Yamanaka Ino.

**X**

Eu não gostava dela. Talvez eu continue não gostando. Ou talvez eu não faça idéia do que esteja falando.

Ela era irritante, e vivia me perseguindo. Nunca suportei isso. E por que deveria? Não vejo como alguém poderia gostar de uma pessoa que te segue aonde quer que você vá e que acha que te conhece só porque sabe suas cores favoritas, mesmo que não seja sequer capaz de dizer quando você está de bom humor e quando não está. Ela era ridícula. Tinha um cabelo ridículo, uma voz ridícula, uma personalidade ridícula.

Eu odiava tudo nela.

**X**

Nós tínhamos doze anos quando passamos a, de fato, nos conhecer. Éramos ela, eu e Naruto – outro retardado. Eu tinha plena consciência de que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Me perguntava sempre porque Kakashi-sensei decidiu nos escalar como um grupo até o fim do ano. Por que a gente tinha que se sentar todo dia na mesma mesa? Teoricamente, deveríamos nos ajudar mutuamente. Mas Naruto era estúpido feito uma porta; ela até que era inteligente, mas ela falava banalidades o bastante para compensar isso. Aquele grupo era meu Inferno Pessoal.

**X**

Minha casa não era lá a mais alegre de todas. Meu ícone sempre havia sido meu irmão, e ele deixou a família por causa de uma desavença com meu pai. Por causa disso, ele foi deserdado e desde então vive com um bando de marginais em uma república, fazendo faculdade de Direito, se não me engano. Ou algo do tipo.

Era incômodo. Eu gostava de Itachi, e ao mesmo tempo o odiava. Isso porque, graças à rebeldia dele, o casamento de meus pais estava em crise. Meu pai se recusava a reconhecê-lo como filho e, portanto, Itachi estava proibido de colocar os pés na mansão Uchiha, e nós também não deveríamos ir visitá-lo, e se o víssemos na rua, deveríamos agir como se não o conhecêssemos. Obviamente, minha mãe não aceitava isso, e sempre que podia ia até a tal república ver Itachi. Isso deixava meu pai furioso. E, a mim, com um sentimento paradoxal – porque eu queria ver meu irmão e agradar meu pai ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma vida conturbada. E ela não entendia isso. Vivendo em seu mundo cor-de-rosa – com perdão do trocadilho – em que tudo era perfeito e maravilhoso. E todo dia ela sorria para mim, com os olhos brilhando só de me ver. Sem exigir nada de mim, sem me proibir de nada, sem esperar nada, se contentando com um simples "tsc" de minha parte.

Eu não gostava de saber que era tão fácil fazer alguém feliz, já que eu sempre dificultei a entrada de alegria na minha vida.

Mas ela veio, com ou sem minha permissão.

**X**

Eu lutava com todas as minhas forças contra isso. Eu precisava merecer o aglomerado de empresas Uchiha. Precisava ser digno disso. Precisava _não ter que precisar_ de coisas banais como um sorriso de manhã, um beijo de boa-noite, um abraço nos momentos ruins. Não podia me apegar a coisas ridículas como passear no parque, ir a um circo, assistir ao pôr-do-sol com outra pessoa, ficar interessado em filmes bobos de terror que fazem com que a garota ao seu lado grite feito uma histérica e agarre seu braço com tanta força que você sente que vai arrancá-lo fora. Eu não podia me apegar a uma garota que estava perdidamente apaixonada por mim, sabe Deus por que motivo.

Mas eu estava. Mesmo que eu escondesse isso com toda a capacidade que eu tinha – o que não era pouco – e conseguisse fazer com que todos ao meu redor acreditassem que eu não a suportava, eu não podia mentir para mim mesmo.

Não podia negar meus próprios sentimentos.

**X**

Tínhamos dezesseis anos quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Não fui eu quem a beijou, foi ela. Durante um jogo estúpido que ela, Ino, e Tenten estavam jogando: Verdade ou Desafio. Temari se recusara a jogar um jogo estúpido daqueles e Hinata era tímida demais para isso. Acho que perguntaram a ela algo relativo a lingerie que ela estava usando, o que a fez ficar vermelha feito um tomate, o que era uma péssima combinação com seu cabelo. Então, desafiaram-na a me beijar de surpresa. Bom, era um desafio e tanto, já que, apesar de todas gostarem de mim, aparentemente eu era assustador demais para que as garotas tomassem alguma atitude.

E ela veio, suspirando pesadamente por todo o caminho. Eu estava tomando ponche, enquanto observava Naruto e Kiba disputarem no braço de ferro – eu havia acabado de ganhar de Naruto, naturalmente, mas meu braço direito ainda estava _levemente_ dolorido. Então, ela me chamou, e quando me virei, ela se apoiou nos meus ombros, fazendo com que eu me inclinasse um pouco, e ficou na ponta dos pés; em seguida, juntou seus lábios aos meus.

Eu queria ter correspondido; queria ter passado o braço em volta de sua cintura e a puxado para mais perto. Ao invés disso, fiquei estático, os olhos arregalados em surpresa, sem reação. Não que eu de fato fosse reagir daquele jeito a um beijo, mas eu não podia corresponder. A empurrei pra longe de mim, e limpei minha boca, com uma cara que fosse brava o bastante para que ninguém achasse que eu tinha gostado, mas que não fosse o suficiente para magoá-la.

Ela se afastou, sorrindo meio constrangida e assustada, e explicou que era só um jogo. Em seguida, fez uma leve reverência, se desculpando, e voltou para as amigas, que imediatamente começaram a cochichar muito rápido e excitadamente.

Na hora de ir embora, porém, eu ouvi algo que fez meu coração acelerar, e perceber que eu precisava me afastar dela.

"No começo, eu juro que ele parecia que ia me beijar de volta!"

**X**

As pessoas sempre falam em fazer escolhas. E, por mais piegas e clichê que isso possa soar, o que dizem é verdade: todos devemos fazer escolhas durante nossas vidas. E, às vezes, precisamos sacrificar algo. E então você vai ao cinema e assiste aqueles filmes em que o amor sempre vence, e isso te faz pensar que se você escolher o amor isso bastará para que você seja feliz. Mas não é tão fácil quanto parece.

Meu pai havia organizado uma festa de despedida para mim quando disse que queria estudar nos Estados Unidos, e em seguida fazer a faculdade em Harvard. Ele estava orgulhosíssimo por eu não estar seguindo os passos de Itachi. Nenhum de meus colegas de escola estava lá; apenas os sócios de meu pai e seus filhos, que eram completos estranhos para mim.

Sempre tive uma natureza meio anti-social, então, no meio da festa, decidi me afastar, e fui até o jardim da frente. E estava lá há meia hora quando ouvi a voz dela me chamar. Ergui os olhos, e lá estava ela, agarrada às grades do portão, chorando, me chamando. Me pedindo para ficar, para esperar pelo menos até a faculdade. Ela iria trabalhar, juntar dinheiro, conseguir uma bolsa, e nós iríamos juntos; eu não podia destruir nossa amizade daquele jeito; Naruto também estava furioso comigo, eu não podia fazer aquilo. E eu respondi que estava fazendo o que deveria ser feito.

Então, ela perguntou: "Mas e quanto a nós?" E foi nessa hora que eu fiz minha escolha – a escolha que iria determinar todo o meu futuro, que iria decidir o que seria de mim.

"Nunca houve 'nós', Sakura."

**X**

Eu sei que muitas pessoas podem achar que o que fiz foi cruel, masoquista, e insensível. Me doeu fazer aquilo, mas era necessário.

Vejam bem, se eu escolhesse o "amor", eu iria me apegar cada vez mais à Sakura, até o dia em que acabaria como Itachi – renegado pela própria família, vivendo numa república inabitável, precisando trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Talvez estejam achando que eu seja apenas mimado. Não. Acontece que era meu sonho. Sempre foi. Herdar o "Império Uchiha", como meu pai chamava. Um sonho que sempre esteve muito longe de mim graças a Itachi, mas que agora estava ao meu alcance – bastava fazer a escolha certa.

Além disso, eu corria o risco de ser renegado pela minha família. E, por incrível que pareça, eu os amo. Não queria ter que me afastar deles por ser ingênuo.

Sonhos e família são coisas únicas – só temos _um_ sonho por toda a vida, só temos _uma_ família por toda a vida. Namoradas, temos aos montes.

Mesmo que não as amemos de fato.

**X**

Os anos finais do colegial correram normalmente. Fiz novos amigos, arranjei novas namoradas. Fui para a faculdade – não Harvard, mas consegui entrar em uma outra faculdade americana muito boa. Minha vida era monótona, ainda que tivesse a agitação de uma cidade grande. E era monótona porque meu corpo – e eu arrisco dizer meu cérebro, também – estava lá, mas meu coração estava em casa, no Japão.

Por mais que eu tentasse deixar o passado lá atrás, ele sempre voltava para me assombrar.

Sempre me esperando na sarjeta. O fantasma de todas as coisas que eu queria esquecer. O fantasma _dela_.

Mas eu não gostava de pensar nela como um fantasma; aquilo me dava uma sensação ridícula e supersticiosa de mau-presságio.

Na época, eu preferia pensar em "reflexo".

**X**

Eu sempre soube que um dia teria que voltar para casa. Mas eu tentei adiar esse dia ao máximo, até que não havia mais desculpas para dar a minha mãe, que sofria indescritivelmente com a distância entre seus dois filhos. Itachi agora havia se mudado para Kyoto, e tinha fundado seu próprio escritório, o que significava que minha mãe não tinha mais como visitá-lo às escondidas – apesar de ela ter criado um e-mail do qual meu pai não tinha conhecimento apenas para manter contato com Itachi.

Lá em casa – só para variar – eu fui recebido com festa. Animação, comemoração, mas nenhum dos meus amigos. Fui para o jardim, como tinha feito tantos anos antes – nem me lembrava quantos anos eram – mas, daquela vez, ninguém apareceu. E eu fiquei sozinho.

É engraçado, como eu senti falta desse lugar e ele naquele momento não me fazia feliz como deveria.

Sem contar aquela sensação de que algo estava _terrivelmente_ errado.

**X**

Eu entrei no carro de Naruto, sem saber ao certo onde ele queria me levar. Passamos por milhares de ruazinhas arborizadas, todas muito conhecidas; todas muito cheias de lembranças – lembranças alegres e inocentes. Porém, o caminho para onde quer que estivéssemos indo estava me parecendo_ pesado_. Como se Naruto estivesse me levando para a própria morte. Balancei a cabeça no mesmo momento. Por que eu havia usado a morte como metáfora? Era estranho. Eu sentia algo ruim.

Longo, triste, melancólico, silencioso. Onde estava Sakura? Naruto me disse, sem olhar em meus olhos, que estava me levando para vê-la.

E nós paramos em frente a um cemitério.

**X**

Eu não quis saber o que tinha acontecido. Não quis saber como as coisas foram acabar daquele jeito. Era para ela ter sido feliz, era para ela ter percebido que quem realmente a amava era o Naruto. Era para eles ficarem juntos, terem um ou dois filhos e terem me escolhido para padrinho do primeiro. E então tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Talvez a garota que eu amasse estivesse com outro, mas isso não seria o bastante para acabar com a alegria de estarmos os três juntos novamente. Isso era a única coisa que eu queria. E de repente tudo o que eu tinha conseguido até então – à custa de muito suor, sacrifício, luta – parecia não ser _nada_. Não como se não tivesse valor, mas como se simplesmente não tivesse acontecido.

"Você sabe que tem sua parcela de culpa, não sabe?" Foi o que Naruto me disse.

Eu não tive coragem de admitir que ele estava certo.

**X**

Ela estava enterrada, curiosamente e coincidentemente, sob uma cerejeira. E era o auge primavera, então a arvore estava mais florida do que nunca. Eu não fiquei olhando muito tempo para a tumba, porque lá estava tudo o que eu não queria saber – _quando_, _como_, _por que_. Fiquei encarando a cerejeira em flor, como se ela na verdade estivesse lá dentro da árvore e não em um caixão de madeira frio e escuro.

E eu não queria me lembrar dela como um esqueleto em processo de decomposição. Eu queria me lembrar dela como uma grande, imponente e _linda _cerejeira.

* * *

**N/A **Não, a Sakura não se matou. Sei lá do que ela morreu, mas não foi suicídio. Não acho que ela chegaria tão longe pelo Sasukemo. Quero dizer, ela pode ter se humilhado quando ele quis ir embora, mas no fim ela seguiu em frente, não foi? Então, eu não acho que ela se matou. Talvez ela tenha pego bronco-pneumonia por ficar debaixo da chuva, ou talvez tenho caído da escada e batido a cabeça enquanto trocava de lâmpada, ou talvez tenha sido atropelada por alguém que se ofuscou com a fluorescência de seu cabelo rosa. Enfim.

Eu li as outras fics do Torneio, e elas estão foda. Mas eu ainda tenho esperança. Afinal, se Crepúsculo virou um best-seller, eu ainda tenho chance de ganhar o primeiro lugar 8D - NOT.

E sabem a banda lá de cima, Flyleaf? Ouçam, é muito foda. E, se puderem, leiam a fic ouvindo _Sorrow_. É uma música que quando se junta a letra e o ritmo é de partir o coração. Choro horrores ouvindo ela (se bem que eu choro com quase todas as músicas do Flyleaf /fikdik).

**_E eu sei que vocês vão deixar reviews porque são pessoas maravilhosas 8D /nem é pressão psicológica._**


End file.
